Um, Dois, Três
by yumerin
Summary: Short fic. Hyuuga Hanabi queria participar do Chuunin Shiken, é claro. Só não esperava ter de preencher a vaga no time de Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. (Oh, rly?).

* * *

ichi

...

**Quando a dupla precisou ser um trio**

**

* * *

**

O Rokudaime Hokage deixou o olho oblíquo repousar sobre a figura austera de Hyuuga Hiashi, enquanto raciocinava rapidamente uma solução para o problema. Não era todo dia que o patriarca do clã mais tradicional de Konoha vinha pedir um favor ao líder da vila. Bem, não necessariamente um favor, mas ainda assim, era difícil ver Hiashi se mobilizar pessoalmente em prol de algum assunto que não envolvesse diretamente sua família ou sua linhagem sanguínea.

Considerando que a garota a sua frente também era uma das herdeiras do Byakugan, talvez não fosse assim tão surpreendente.

- Hiashi-sama, as inscrições para o Chuunin Shiken deveriam ter sido feitas ontem, durante a reunião dos senseis. – o Rokudaime constatou, calmo.

- Hanabi não possui nenhum mestre além de mim, e eu não fui informado desse prazo, _Hokage-sama_.

Certo, talvez estivesse se divertindo um pouco à custa da raridade daquele tipo de situação. Mas só um pouco.

- Isso poderia ser facilmente relevado, mas há um agravante nesse caso.

- Que seria...?

- O exame desse ano é diretamente baseado no Chuunin Shiken do primeiro semestre de três anos atrás. As duas primeiras fases do teste exigem que os candidatos estejam separados em times. Mais precisamente, times com três integrantes.

Hiashi ficou ereto e visivelmente tenso, ciente do que estava sendo implicado por trás da explicação inocente. A família Hyuuga, por mais que tenha passado por um processo de humanização após reconhecer a existência e a genialidade de um membro da Bunke, ainda era muito irredutível em relação à educação e escolha de seus herdeiros. Um dos fatos que comprovava isso era Hyuuga Hanabi não ter sido enviada para a Academia Ninja, como as crianças comuns da vila – não, a segunda herdeira do clã havia sido educada em casa, pelo pai e pelo primo Neji.

Sendo assim, além de não ter um sensei oficial, Hanabi também não tinha um time. Considerando que o Chuunin Shiken era, além de um exame para classificação de ninjas, uma avaliação geral da capacidade do participante em trabalhar com um time, o Hokage estava certo em apontar aquilo com tanta clareza.

Tirar Hyuuga Hiashi do sério era apenas um bônus.

- Tenho absoluta certeza de que Hanabi será capaz de enfrentar todas as fases do exame sozinha, Hokage-sama. – Hiashi comentou, a face inexpressiva. O Hokage observou-o com atenção: pessoas com tanto controle sobre as emoções que mostravam ao mundo acabaram se tornando fáceis de ler, com o tempo.

A maior interessada no desfecho daquela situação estava parada atrás do pai, olhando fixamente para frente como se não estivesse acompanhando a conversa. Lembrava vagamente de tê-la visto quando mais nova. Costumava ser pequena e franzina, com os cabelos caídos no rosto e expressão de seriedade infantil. Agora, estava mais alta que a irmã mais velha e adquirira algumas curvas femininas, mas continuava muito magra, e séria, e o cabelo ainda estava escorrendo diante de um de seus olhos.

Além disso, Hanabi podia até ser superior à irmã em técnica e Ninjutsu, mas Hinata certamente ganhava no quesito busto. Com vários centímetros de vantagem.

- Se ela é ou não capaz de enfrentar os testes, sozinha, não é a questão, Hiashi-sama. Chuunin Shiken não é decidido apenas com a vitória. Nós avaliamos trabalho em equipe tanto quanto desempenho individual.

O Hokage notou quando Hiashi apertou a mandíbula com força antes de retrucar.

- O que sugere, Hokage-sama?

Ah, o poder. Aquele trabalho era um saco na maior parte do tempo, mas poder descontar um pouco de seu cansaço nos outros fazia tudo valer a pena.

- Creio que não existe time desfalcado, atualmente. Moegi do Time Ebisu estava com um braço quebrado e não iria participar do teste, mas convenceu seu sensei a indicá-la. Os outros times de Konoha estão em perfeita condição de participar... Há um problema com um dos de Kumo, mas creio que—

Nunca terminou o que pensava em dizer, porque a porta da sala abriu de uma vez, com força suficiente para bater contra a parede. Não foi preciso nem olhar para ver quem havia sido o responsável, mas a voz imediatamente reconhecível encheu o aposento, de qualquer forma.

- KAKASHI-SENSEI! Que negócio é esse do senhor fazer um Chuunin Shiken e não avisar para a gente, hein? Hein?

Naruto parou no meio da sala, colocou as mãos na cintura e fuzilou o antigo professor com o olhar. Atrás dele, Sasuke parecia entediado; caminhou até ficar ao lado do loiro e lá ficou, em sua clássica postura relaxada, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos. Sakura correu atrás deles, se aproximou de Naruto com a clara intenção de esmurrá-lo, desistiu, parou no vão da porta, procurou os olhos de Kakashi e moveu os lábios para formar a palavra "desculpa" sem falar em voz alta. O Hokage moveu a cabeça de leve para reconhecer o pedido de perdão e voltou a atenção para seu antigo aluno.

Estava óbvio que o Time Sete havia acabado de voltar da missão que estivera fazendo nos últimos dois meses. O casaco laranja de Naruto estava cheio de manchas de sangue e sujeira, e havia várias marcas de arranhões em seu rosto. Uma das mãos dele estava meio queimada. A blusa azul-escura de Sasuke não facilitava a inspeção por machucados ou sujeira, mas tinha um belo corte na cintura. O braço direito dele estava coberto de bandagens chamuscadas.

Sakura parecia estar em melhor condição – provavelmente tivera a oportunidade de ficar longe das batalhas, ou fora muito bem guardada por seus colegas de time.

- Eu nunca pedi para passarem o meu rank para cima porque eu queria fazer os testes como todo mundo, mas eu e o _teme_ ainda somos GENIN! Sabe, _GENIN_! E ninguém leva a gente a sério por causa disso, e às vezes a gente precisa obedecer ordem de gente incompetente de outra vila, e isso é um saco, então, não custava nada avisar sobre o exame!

Kakashi suspirou e recostou na cadeira. Estava tão divertido, antes de eles chegarem. Agora ele teria que pular a parte em que atormentava o humor de Hyuuga Hiashi, e aquela fora uma oportunidade tão boa...

- O Hokage não tem obrigação de avisar nada para ninguém, _dobe_.

- Cala a boca, _princesa_; eu estou _falando_ _de_ você, não _com_ você. – Naruto sibilou, e então caminhou a passos decididos em direção à mesa do Hokage antes de Sasuke revidar. Não pareceu notar a presença dos outros dois _shinobi_ na sala, ou simplesmente não deu atenção a eles. Espalmou as mãos no tampo de madeira e baixou a cabeça até a altura dos olhos de Kakashi. – Queremos fazer parte do teste.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Kakashi fingiu considerar o pedido.

- Como eu estava informando a Hiashi-sama antes de você entrar aqui, Naruto, – apontou para os Hyuuga com um inclinar da cabeça. – o Chuunin Shiken desse ano exige inscrições em grupo. Considerando que todos os ninjas da sua faixa etária já são Chuunin ou Jounin – ignorou o rosnado e continuou comentando alegremente. – vai ser difícil achar alguém à altura para ocupar a vaga.

Os olhos de Hiashi arregalaram visivelmente, e os lábios de Kakashi torceram em um sorriso de escárnio por baixo da máscara. Ao que parecia, o patriarca do clã Hyuuga havia chegado à conclusão que Kakashi deixara implícita poucos segundos antes.

- Oh. Vejam que coincidência! Hiashi-sama está querendo incluir Hanabi-kun no exame, mas ela não tem time; vocês querem entrar no teste, mas precisam de mais alguém! Que providencial, não?

As veias da têmpora de Hiashi saltaram, e não porque o Byakugan estava sendo ativado. Antes que o homem pudesse se manifestar a respeito, Naruto virou, reconheceu a menina e apontou descaradamente.

- Ah, a irmãzinha da Hinata que parece a versão feminina do Neji? – exclamou. Depois abriu um sorriso e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, satisfeito. – Feeeeito. O Sasuke não tem nenhum problema com isso, tem, _teme_?

Dito Uchiha lançou um olhar que teria reduzido uma pessoa mais fraca a cinzas. O sorriso bobo de Naruto parecia deixá-lo imune, no entanto. Kakashi pensou em comentar que aquela troca parecera muito com discussões entre gente casada há muito tempo, mas achou melhor se conter. Naruto certamente não ficaria feliz em saber quem estava sendo a mulher da relação.

- Viu, ele não tem nada contra. Inscreve a gente, beleza? – colocando as mãos atrás da nuca, continuou metralhando a conversa que sustentava praticamente sozinho. – E já que isso foi resolvido, acho que o senhor vai querer ouvir o relatório da missão antes da Sakura-chan transcrever tudo.

Realmente, aquele garoto parecia um furacão. Não ficava pedra sobre pedra por onde ele passava – no sentido figurado e real da expressão – e era muito trabalhoso tentar fazê-lo entender sua falta de decoro, então, o melhor era aceitar o que fora dito, avaliar se valia à pena conceder, e correr para acompanhar o déficit de atenção dele antes de ser deixado para trás.

- Bom, está resolvido, então. Queria que todas as contendas desse cargo fossem solucionadas assim, tão rápido. – se Hiashi visse o sorriso que Kakashi tinha por trás da máscara, haveria algum tipo de golpe de estado naquela sala. – Alguma objeção com a proposta do Naruto, Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi rangeu os dentes. Hanabi observou, curiosa, a reação do pai, e depois observou Naruto que ofereceu a ela o seu melhor sorriso confiante.

- _Não_, Hokage-sama.

Com o último prego martelado no caixão, Hiashi curvou o corpo em cumprimento e virou para sair da sala com toda a dignidade que lhe restava. Hanabi o seguiu, mas virou o rosto algumas vezes para analisar seus colegas de time temporários.

_Oho_. Kakashi mal podia esperar para ver no que isso ia dar.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, Kakashi é o Hokage aqui. Sempre quis vê-lo como Hokage, é muito divertido. A Tsunade não morreu, só passou a tocha, mesmo. E acho que todo mundo sempre se perguntou como é que Naruto-eu-viro-Super-Sayajin-4 e Sasuke-olhar-pode-matar ainda são genins. Admitam, é um negócio legal de pensar a respeito.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Naruto continua sem saber as questões do exame escrito, Hanabi se sente culpada por ter _visão além do alcance_, e Sasuke tem que dar um jeito em tudo, _só para variar_.


End file.
